This invention relates to a fall restraint anchoring post for use in attachment thereto of fall restraints for one or more persons working at a raised elevation on a location where the post is mounted.
In Canadian Application 2,179,248 published Dec. 18, 1997 is disclosed a fall restraint anchoring system which can be used at an elevated location such as the top of a transformer where one or more workers is required to be tethered to an upstanding post by a harness and line to prevent accidental fall from the elevated location.
Such harnesses together with the necessary line, pay-out system and shock absorption system are well known and are commercially available. Posts of the type generally shown in the above patent application have been commercially available for many years and are widely used. The post has at its upper end three rings which rotate around the longitudinal axis of the post and each carries a loop which can be attached to a respective one of the three workers individually attached to the post. Workers therefor can move around the post to the required location for there current function but if any one or all of the workers fall from the elevated location, they are supported by the posts, falling only a short distance before the line and harness halt there fall. The elevation of the post reduces the distance that the worker falls.
It is often desirable that the post be collapsible from a retracted condition to the required extended condition for operation so that it can be transported and stored readily in the retracted condition. For this purpose the post is manufactured from square tubing with each portion slidable inside the next. This provides a relatively crude construction using relatively expensive square tubing.
Further examples of devices of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,976 (Daugherty) assigned to Vermette Machine Company and issued Jan. 29, 1991 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,305 (Palmer) issued Feb. 17, 1998.